inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 092
Horror! Another "Kidou"!! ( ！もう の「 」！！'', Senritsu! Mō Hitori no "Kidō"!!) is the 92nd episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Endou and the others have confirmed their fear: Mr. K really is Kageyama. But that's not all, there's a player in Team K very similar to Kidou, not only in looks, but also in abilities, in which he even surpasses Kidou. Even though the new Orpheus made up of members from Inazuma Japan, are doing well as a team, Team K, especially the Kidou look-alike, is displaying overwhelming power. Demonio even scores with Koutei Penguin X, a far more powerful variation of the technique Sakuma used while he was in Shin Teikoku. Plot who appears to be Demonio Strada.]]Fideo Ardena talks to his team, Orpheus, about the match for the representative seat of Italy. He states that Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto, Sakuma Jirou, and Fudou Akio agreed to help. Though Gigi Blasi does not approve, stating that he will play even if his hand is injured. Endou, continues saying that he can protect Italy's goal, to which Gigi asked why Endou would want to help his enemy. Endou states that they're not enemies, they're both rivals, Endou states that he wants to fight with amazing players around the world, including Orpheus; so, Endou stands firm that he can defend Italy's goal. Gigi agrees after hearing what Endou said. The next day, Fideo and the whole team of Orpheus with Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou appear. They accept the match for the representative seat. Then, Mr. K turns around and says "So, you've come back, Kidou, my creation". Then Kidou is surprised to see that Mr. K is actually Kageyama Reiji. Fideo asks if Kageyama was the cause of everyones injuries to which Endou said he probably is. Then someone appears and claims the name of their commander is "K", to which Mr. K introduces the captain of Team K, Demonio Strada. Endou states that he and Kidou look exactly alike. Afterwards, everyone goes to their benches; from afar, someone watches and states that they will try out Mr. K's plan. Everyone goes to their position on each team. In their positions, Sakuma talks to Kidou for a short while, stating that they cannot trust Fudou and suggests that they shouldn't pass the ball to him. The match starts with the ball in Team K's position. Team K show their skills, easily passing through Orpheus. The Italian injured players regret not being able to play. Kidou handles the formation of Orpheus afterwards and the team is able to tighten their defense. Though Team K surprises Kidou and the others and passes through the defense, they try to shoot but fail as Endou is able to catch the ball to which Gigi commented that Endou was good at being a goalkeeper. At the continuation of the game, Kidou struggles to fight and win over Kageyama's curse. Though in every reason he states, he still worries and he almost came back to Kageyama, but Fudou states that they're not puppets or creations of Kageyama. Fudou is revealed not to be with Kageyama and that he also wanted to defeat Kageyama. Afterwards the match continues and Fideo shoots but fails to get it in. The other team, Team K uses Koutei Penguin X to shoot and Endou uses Ikari no Tettsui but fails to catch it. The score turns to 0-1, in favor of Team K. Major events *Kidou is revealed to have a look alike named Demonio Strada. *In this episode, it is revealed that "Mr. K" is actually Kageyama Reiji. Hissatsu used * * (Debut) * Proverb *'Mamoru' ''Enemies and allies have nothing to do with rivals aiming to become the best in the world! Navigation